Core 1 Abstract Core 1: Cell and Tissue Core The Cell and Tissue Core (Core 1) will provide nearly all of the biological materials required for the wet bench work proposed by the various projects. This will take three forms. 1) The Core will procure, manage, and distribute human liver tissue. This will include cirrhotic and malignant tissue from explant livers removed at the time of liver transplant for hepatocellular carcinoma (HCC) and cirrhosis. Normal liver tissue will also be obtained from liver resections carried out for limited metastatic disease. 2) The Core will establish and maintain rodent models of HCC and liver cirrhosis. 3) The Core will isolate and culture all major primary cells of the liver (including hepatocytes, stromal cells such as fibroblasts and hepatic stellate cells, and endothelial cells and macrophages) on demand. Additionally, the Core will serve as a source of clinical knowledge and expertise for the Project investigators. The association of this Core with PSoC@PENN as a whole will provide significant benefits, including standardization and quality control of biological reagents, increased efficiency and cost savings, and minimization of logistical, access, and regulatory hurdles for Center investigators. Finally, the leadership and staff of the Core will provide specialized technical and clinical expertise that would not be possible for any individual Project to acquire over the project period. This Core will be used heavily by all three proposed projects. 1